The second generation Japanese American (Nisei) is a cohort unique in time, development, historical experience, family & kinship structure, health, and cultural characteristics. This cohort, as a wave, is now aging and facing retirement. This study proposes to investigate the mental health status of aging Nisei in Seattle and King County. The paradigm utilized is that stresses of aging and retirement bring into play internal adaptive coping mechanisms as well as utilization of resources and social support mechanisms which have relevance for mental health. It is the hypothesis of this project that the Nisei is a unique subculture and that this uniqueness impacts on their current and future functioning in ways which do not fit white American models of successful aging and retirement. The parameters of mental health are defined as life satisfaction and morale; social functioning; depressive symptomatology; and psychological symptoms. Internal coping mechanisms will be measured by investigating Nisei values and orientations, ego energy, and functioning, and style of life mastery. Social support systems studied will be the family/kinship network and relationship with Japanese American community. Findings from this study will be highlighted by differences and similarities in the ways that Nisei cope successfully or unsuccessfully as compared to the majority society. This knowledge is essential in optimizing pre-retirement planning as well as in service deliveries to the elderly. This comprehensive study of the aging Nisei will serve as a model not only for studies of other aging Asian Americans, but for all other ethnic minority groups whose specific problems and needs have been largely ignored. Such a model allows for the consideration of how differing American subcultures cope with aging according to their cultural characteristics, life styles, values and orientations, and available resources and support systems.